Untamed 4: Caved In
by Malicewolf
Summary: White is back and she's bringing along Bianca. However, it's Bianca who will be getting the goods this time! BiancaxCobalion


"C'mon Bianca! I want you to meet him!", White said excitedly as she led her to the cave.

Bianca was very nervous to meet this Pokémon. Of course, White has met Cobalion before, but it was a bit of company….and it got a little….frisky in the past. This time, White planned to surprise Cobalion with even more than his sword can satisfy.

"White, are you sure about this? You know how Cobalion is to strangers."

White smiled and simply replied to her with calm demeanor.

"To him, you are a bit of a stranger, but he'll get used to you. I promise."

"Oh, ok White, but if he tries to ward me off his territory, I'll say it's your fault!"

White swore in and promised to be the guilty one if the Pokémon asked. They then continued down to the forest where they reached the cave. It was a sunny day and one of the brightest too. It was so bright; it literally lit up the cave entrance through the tunnel.

"Ok, here we are. All we need to do is find him. He may be out at the moment…."

"But White! I'm still a bit nervous! Sigh…why do you bring me to this kind of stuff?"

"Oh Bianca, just follow my lead, ok?"

White led Bianca to the cave entrance. She looked for signs of the legendry's presence. She called out to him for some time, but no answers were heard. Bianca was getting a bit tired and decided that she had a rest.

"Sigh…White, I think I'll sit here for a whie. We've been looking for him for quite some time."

White was feeling a tired too from walking three hours straight. She decided to rest as well.

"Ok, break time is on me. Then afterwards, we can continue."

"Ok."

Bianca and White decided to sit down and rest a bit. White sat down on a rock, while Bianca sat on a corner. Bianca was just about to rest, when she laid her hand into something wet.

"What the…why is my hand wet all of a sudden?"

"Bianca, what did you get into now?"

"You don't happen to have a towel or something do you?"

White shook her head in dismay.

"I'm afraid not. It's just water anyway. Caves draw in moisture you know!"

"Water?" Bianca said.

Bianca took her wet hand and sniffed it. It definitely wasn't water. And Bianca recognized that smell of strong ammonia…

"Ewwww! Ew! Ew! EW! NOT WATER! NOT COOL, MAN!"

White took a closer look at the spot where Bianca had laid her hand in. It wasn't water, but a puddle of urine. Most likely, Cobalion had marked the cave before he left.

"It looks like Cobalion marked his territory before he went somewhere else. We're the ones trespassing on his turf."

Bianca wiped her hand on her pants to dry her hand off.

"Ugh, it's bad enough that I'm nervous to see him, now I'm going to SMELL like him! Gross!

"Maybe with his scent on you, he'll be more acquainted. Perhaps it was a good idea for you to do that."

"White!" Bianca said in an anxious way.

They stood there resting all they can until they regained their energy to walk again and look for the Iron Will Pokémon. As they got up they continued to go deeper into the cave. They even walked some more to try and find Cobalion.

"White, it's almost taken us all day to find this Pokémon. Maybe we should try again after a quick nap…yawn."

"Well Bianca, I…guess…we…can do this…yawn…."

Both Bianca and White fell asleep in their desired places in the cave. They tried to stay awake and alert, but sleepiness tolled into them, and off to dreamland they went.

_*3 hours later*_

White slowly opened her eyes, still drowsy from her nap. She yawned as she started to get up and wake Bianca.

"Alright Bianca, I think we can go home now…"

She stopped in her tracks as she couldn't believe what she saw. There, right next to Bianca, was the Iron Will Pokémon. Cobalion was sleeping right next to her. Cobalion probably followed the scent of his own urine that led him to her.

"Bianca! Wake up! Bianca!"

Bianca slowly opened her eyes. She didn't realize that she was sitting right next to the Pokémon.

"Oh, hello White! How was your na…..eeeeeeek! It's him! It's really him!"

Bianca freaked out at the sight of his big, blue cobalt body. Now, there was a real reason for her to be nervous now.

"Take it easy Bianca! He probably liked your scent! Why don't you pet him?"

"Why in Arceus would I pet him?"

White then took Bianca's hand and pushed it against his beard. Then sudden, Bianca felt a sense of warmth and comfort. And a sense of security.

"You know White; this isn't so bad after all! He feels so…warm…."

"_Warm enough to suite you?"_

Out of the blue, Cobalion woke up with eyes wide open. He recognized White from the last encounter he had with her. And he was even pleased that she brought a friend.

"Oh, h-hey Cobalion! I'm Bianca, White's best friend..and…I…"

"Yes Bianca? Are you afraid of me? Then perhaps if I get down to your level…"

"No…no…it's fine. I understand! You seem nice…"

"See Bianca? I told you he would be nice! I think it's time for you too to get to know each other more!"

"Yeah, good idea White! Maybe we should become acquainted for a while…"

"Great! I'll just leave you two alone, while I go get some berries to eat…or something…"

"Ok White, see you later!"

White left the cave knowing what was going to happen next. And she was proud of it.

"So, Bianca, what were you going to say about me being nice?" Cobalion said.

"Well…ummm…I…uhhh…"

"Yes Bianca?"

"I have to pee! You know this cave well. Do you know a place where I can…you know…go?!"

Cobalion smiled as he directed her to a corner where there was room for her to go.

"I guess you can pee here. I won't mind at all."

"Omg! Thank you Cobalion….must…go…now!"

With Bianca being an impatient person, she didn't realize that Cobalion watched her pee the entire time. He was fixated on her to make sure she was ok…but watching a female trainer pee was something he never had imagined.

"Ahhhhh….oh Cobalion….wait….COBALION!? YOU WATECHED ME PEE?!"

Cobalion chuckled a bit and laughter soon followed.

"Well, I guess rolling around in my urine didn't seem to bother you that much, huh?"

"Oh, yeah…about that…"

"Hahaha! It's ok Bianca! I can see we're getting used to each other well."

Cobalion then walked over to the place where Bianca went. He sniffed her urine to make any notices…

"Hmmm….you're pretty healthy."

"Oh don't say that, Cobalion! You know how embarrassed I was to do that in front of you!"

"Well then, Bianca, if it made you feel embarrassed, then here."

Cobalion stepped in front of Bianca to make sure he was clear view. Then he retracted his member and started to pee in the same spot. Bianca watched him and felt very aroused by the size of his member and balls that he exposed. Bianca felt all wet and horny inside as she wanted to do more then watch Cobalion mark his spot.

"Ahhhhh…there we go, Bianca. Now you not need to worry about anything…ahhh…"

"Oh Cobalion! I never seen…such a package! And that golden stream! Ahhhh…so…exhilarating!"

Cobalion walked closer to Bianca, turned to one side and showed his rear end. He smiled with those sneaky eyes he had on his face. Bianca hesitated at first, but then realized what he wanted her to do.

"Cobalion-kun, you want me to…?"

"Go ahead Bianca. I guess a little fore play won't hurt."

"Oh, ok Cobalion, but please be gentle!"

With that, Bianca took off her pants and assumed the position. Cobalion was driven to her by the scent of her engorged flower. He came up from behind and nudged her as he took his time to assess the juices that leaked out from her.

"Oh, Cobalion! Please, right there!"

Cobalion then stuck out his tongue and stuck it deep inside of her. It was like the time when he had his way with White, and he enjoyed it. He lapped up the juices as Bianca stood still and moaned in pleasure and relief. Cobalion continued as his member started to retract once again, becoming ready to enter Bianca at any time. Of course, Bianca was ready for him as well.

"Ok, Bianca, this won't hurt at all, but if you feel uncomfortable, let me know and I'll stop."

"Ok, Cobalion….ahhhh! Go ahead…and…ahhh…fill me with your seed…"

"As you wish Bianca…"

With that, Bianca held onto a rock with a flat surface. She could hear Cobalion walk up from behind her, then mount her as he grasps her waist. Bianca bore his weight and stood still so that he could easily enter her.

"You ready Bianca?"

"Ahhh….yes…go in…deep…ahhh!"

Cobalion brought Bianca closer to his body as his member reached her hole. With one big thrust, he reached his target and began thrusting at full speed.

"AHHH! Yes….right there Cobalion…right….THERE! AHHH!"

Cobalion grew excited as he continued to thrust very hard. He was dizzy in his head, but soon overcame it. His muscles tightened and flexed as he managed to fill up Bianca with his seed. His pre-ejaculate was the first to enter Bianca's flower, and Bianca felt it!

"Oh….yes….ahhhh….that's it! Fill me up with…your…cum…ahhhh!"

Cobalion was just getting started. As soon as his pre-ejaculate was released, Bianca came, giving Cobalion an advantage to go deeper as her juices acted as a lubricant. Cobalion was getting a bit exhausted, but his species can service Bianca for about nine more times before he can get some much needed rest. Bianca clung onto the rock even more. She didn't let go of the rock and was going to until the deed was done.

"Ok, Bianca! This is it! Here…it…comes…ahhhhh!"

With that, Cobalion came inside of Bianca with his hot seed. His mucky cum overflowed and spilled beneath them both. Bianca breathed heavily as her knees buckled and gave way for Cobalion's mighty sword.

"Oh, Cobalion….that was…great…ahhhh! I wish White was here to see this…ahhh…."

Cobalion's member slowly pulled out as more cum spilled on the floor. Bianca fell to her knees and was covered in Cobalion's sauce. She didn't care because she enjoyed it so much.

"Ahhh…now look at me…I'm all covered in your seed. So…warm!"

"Bianca, you want me to service you again? I still have energy left to repeat our sessions."

Bianca smiled a bit and agreed to do so.

"Ok Cobalion-kun, but I need to rest first. That one session we did was so exhausting!"

"Ok then, Bianca, as you wish!"

Cobalion lay down next to Binaca with himself being covered in his own seed as well. The smell of his urine and cum altogether was strong and pungent. Bianca gotten used to it after a while and rested her head against a rock.

"Sigh…that was great…wasn't it Cobalion…Cobalion? Cobalion!"

Bianca didn't hear a response. She turned over to only find out that the Iron Will Pokémon was fast asleep. Bianca probably worked him overtime and he seemed utterly exhausted. But that didn't stop Bianca from having even more fun. So, she quietly went over to him and pressed her body against his.

"Oh, he's so warm! I wonder…"

Then Bianca paused. She looked over her shoulder and behind her. Nobody else was in the cave. It was just Bianca and Cobalion, all alone of course. She walked over to his side and moved his leg slightly. She didn't notice that Cobalion lifted one of his eyes to spy on her. And while doing so without being noticed that he was a bit awake, so he decided to give her a hand…or in this case, a leg up.

"Ok, Cobalion! You may or may not feel this, but I'm sure you'll thank me afterwards."

She glanced over to where his genitals were and stared at them deeply. Bianca became more aroused as she looked even closer. She then took her hand and started to rub his huge member. Cobalion felt her warm hand massage his member and jewels. Cobalion moaned softly as she made her way to his sheath. There she started to play with his protective membrane.

"Oh Cobalion! What big jewels you have!"

"All the better….ahhhh…to fill you…ahhhh…with my seed, my dear" he whispered softly.

Bianca continued to rub his genitals ever so gently. Cobalion felt his member go hard again and his moans grew louder. He couldn't hold it in. Bianca then took his member and wedged them between her breasts. The up and down motion made the sweat drop onto her chest, making it easier for Cobalion's member to slip to and fro.

"Ahhh….ahhhh….ahhh! Oh, Cobalion! Please! I ask you…ahhhh! Cum at me now! Splash me with your seed…AHHH…AHHHHHH!"

Cobalion couldn't hold it any longer. With a loud grunt like moan, he splashed her entire body with his seed, even more intense then when he entered her. Bianca got a face load of Cobalion's cumshot and attempted to swallow whatever she could manage. Cobalion was too stiff from his excitement and allowed Bianca to suck on his member. His groans and grunts were now loud enough to be heard. He then started to relax and gave in to Bianca's fetish. Bianca continued to sooth the beast until she was done.

After her wild encounter, she went to the nearest river and attempted to get rid of the evidence of their foreplay.

Soon, White came back to check up on Bianca. There she saw her, resting on Cobalion's side, fast asleep. Cobalion was now wide awake.

"Hey Bianca! I think it's time to go."

"Hmmm….White? Is that you?"

Bianca's eyes suddenly widened when she discovered it was her firend.

"Oh White! It is you! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Bianca. Are YOU ok?"

Bianca hesitated for a while.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. I think I ought to be going now."

She turned to Cobalion and thanked him for spending time with her.

"You are most certainly welcome Bianca. You too, White! Perhaps we can meet each other soon?"

Bianca, with those naughty thoughts in her mind replied with great pleasure.

"Uh…sure. I'll meet you anytime!"

White left the cave and was going on a head start. Before Bianca left, she wanted to do one more thing:

"Cobalion-kun, this is for you, ok sweetie?"

With that, she took the Pokémon's head and French kissed him, head on. Her tongue reached Cobalion's as they licked each other inside their cheeks. Cobalion closed his eyes as he continued to passionately kiss her to what seemed like hours. His member retracted and was fully erect.

"Bye sweetie," Bianca said as she petted his head and then she went to his member.

"Cobalion, would you do the honor?"

Cobalion nodded. And with that, he gave Bianca the golden shower she wished for. His strong scent of his urine, splashing all over her. Bianca was deeply into it as she engorged herself with his urine. After about a few seconds, Cobalion was done and squirted out whatever urine was left in him.

"Good boy Cobalion-kun!"

She petted and massaged his member as Cobalion sighed with pleasure and relief. Then Bianca turned and left while waving good-bye to the Pokemon.

Bianca went another route and met White back at the cabin.

"So tell me Bianca, how did you manage to seduce him like that?"

"Well White, it's a looooong story…"

Bianca continued to tell White all about her experience. And she never regretted it too!


End file.
